The method described above is known (cf., e.g., German patent application DE 199 48 004 A1, page 17, line 37 to page 19, line 22, or German patent DE 100 43 405 C1, column 3, paragraph [0018] and column 8, paragraph [0052] to column 9, paragraph [0057] in conjunction with column 6, paragraph [0039] to column 8, paragraph [0050]) and is widely used, for example, not only for OEM (original) finishing but also for the refinishing of automobile bodies.
The basecoat/clearcoat method in question is used in a wet-on-wet process to produce multicoat color and/or effect paint systems, which particularly in respect of the incidence of surface defects, and especially in respect of the incidence of craters, are in need of improvement. Craters in particular are often caused by contamination of the coating materials and/or coating lines with silicone oils and/or fluorinated compounds.
The object on which the present invention is based is therefore that of providing a method of the type described above with which multicoat color and/or effect paint systems are obtainable that are improved relative to the paint systems of the prior art. The paint systems are intended in particular to have very few craters, or none, caused by contamination with silicone oils and/or fluorinated compounds.